The Shadow over Potterstead
by SamoaCookie
Summary: Its been a year since Emily took the throne, Corvo is starting to feel relaxed when he is suddenly caught in a feud between The Outsider and one known as The Vertraut. OutsiderxCorvo on the side. :P


The Shadow over Potterstead

**Salutations again, my gentle readers. Well this is the first chapter to my new story, and to those who await my Leviathan story I am still trying to figure that one out; I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. So please enjoy, and leave a review. :P**

Chapter 1: Waves of grain

Corvo Attano stood upon a hill overlooking a large wheat field. The countless rows of grain swayed gently in the calm spring breeze; causing the rippling fields to shimmer like gold. The Serkonan born man smiled observing the quiet rural beauty. Judging by the sweeping farmland he was standing in a place near Potterstead. A small town located on the other side of Gristol, known for its beer and wheat production. Or at least Corvo assumed it was, he had never actually been to Potterstead; as Royal Protector he only ever went where the Empress went. That usually meant staying in Dunwall, the capital of the Empire Isles.

On rare occasions Empress Jessamine and Young Lady Emily would take a sabbatical to his home island of Serkonos, and naturally he would tag along as well. Whether it be business or pleasure he was there hovering in the background like a protective shadow. Proud, strong, and vigilant, everything was so perfect then **"Corvo~you are not being vigilant" **a familiar lilting voice jarred him out of his peaceful thoughts, replacing them with a sense of nervous caution. He couldn't pin point it, but something felt wrong all of a sudden. The calm sunset shades felt long and foreboding; the shimmering amber waves looked like a haunted woods, hiding beasts that snatch unwary travelers. A brief rustle amongst the stalks not caused by the wind caught his eye. There was another, whatever it was there were many of them. Corvo readied himself what appeared to be a red fox stepped daintily from the cover of the crops, its yellow eyes locked onto Corvo's dark brown ones. This greatly confused the bodyguard, why would a fox or two cause him such distress? But the tension only increased as two others came to stand at the first one's side **"Beware they see you"** was the warning he got as the three wild canines darted towards him; their fangs glinting in the waning light.

Just before the foxes teeth could bite him, Corvo blinked backwards and to the side sending the foxes sprawling with a blast of concussive wind. This only fazed the foxes some as they clambered to correct themselves, Corvo prepared himself again but the ground began to break apart and fly upwards towards the now blue sky. Corvo fell to his knees as he was hoisted up and away, the wheat fields and foxes vanishing completely into a place he recognized.

"So you've brought me to the Void Outsider?" the Serkonan man frowned swiveling around to face the master of the abyss himself.

**"Hello again Corvo, its certainly been a while" **the pale figure of The Outsider stood upon the floating chunks of ground willing them to mold back into a single solid piece. Corvo crossed his arms in indignation as the old god came to stand a few feet from him, cool dark aura whipping about them both.

"What's this about Outsider, did you send those foxes after me?"

The Outsider gave barest hint of a smirk and placed his white hands behind his back** "They're merely beasts Corvo, sneaky spies and nothing more. What you should be concerned with is who sent them. If they have seen you, that means she has seen you as well".**

Corvo raked his hands through his shoulder length locks and breathed hard through his nose " 'She', who exactly is 'she'. What mess have you dragged me into this time Outsider?" This time The Outsider did smile in a almost pitying way. His pallid digits extended to rest upon the mortal man's shoulders. Corvo stilled at the touch, allowing the coolness to seep through his clothing and settle in his tense flesh before relaxing.

**"Trust me when I say you would have been drawn into this conflict a dozen different ways, this was the most likely to happen. You are the only one left in Gristol who bears my mark after all".**

"What does that have to do with anything?" Corvo asked "What's all this about?"

**"I have lived in the Void since the very beginning my dear Corvo. I never said I spent all that time alone, yes?" **The Outsider said drawing Corvo in closer.

"W-who?"

**"They call her The Vertraut; whilst I rule the tides of the deep, she utilizes the forces of the land, her followers are just as equally mad and dangerous as my own. But she does not see forever like I do. Daud thought the Witch of Brigmore was mine, she was hers from the very start. But that is a story for another day, for now you are safe"** the mysterious deity lent forward to brush his cold lips against the assassins, the hint of a wince in his eyes as a small voice echoed faintly in the air.

_"Corvo~wake up~sleepy head~" _it was Emily.

"I-I must go" Corvo stuttered pushing The Outsider away.

**"Very well, but remember this Corvo, beware any fox you see, for they are her agents".**

Corvo blinked hard and the Void disappeared completely, left behind to his waking hours. The young Empress Emily stood over her guardian beaming happily and eager to start the day "Good morning~, ready for breakfast? C'mon let's get going!"

"Wait a minute Emily!" Corvo caught her hand before she could dash away.

"Huh, is something the matter Corvo?" the eleven year old asked concerned.

Corvo sighed and rubbed his brow "Emily...we need to have a serious talk".

End Chapter

**Well that's it for now tune in next time.**


End file.
